


Drown

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Injury, Non-serious Injury, This was a bitch to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Rian has a poolside injury and Alex can fix it.





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of Rilex but not really. I accidentally broke AO3. Slight blood.

**_narrative_ **

 

Alex groans when he reads the sign on the library door.

 

‘Library temporarily closed, will be open to students and staff next Monday’.

 

He has a Physics final, an English final, and a Latin final all coming up, and if he doesn’t study for them, he’s absolutely fucked. And, of course, the only quiet place in school that isn’t too hot or too cold is closed. Just his luck.

Alex makes the half a mile trudge across campus to go back to his apartment, where he’ll study in the comfort of his room, when he sees a group of people head into the recreational building.

The pool should be open, and it’s usually not too loud in there. The chlorine fumes do give Alex a bit of a migraine, but he’s willing to suffer to keep his grades above water. He makes a hard right turn and starts walking towards the recreational building. Once inside, he flashes his student ID at the bored-looking dude behind the counter, and locates the stairs to the poolside seats.

At the top of the stairs is a push-bar door, and as soon as Alex opens the door, he’s hit with a wave of warm air and the strong scent of chlorine. The sound of bodies hitting the water can be heard, but that’s about it. He settles in one of the seats further back, and spreads his notes out, deciding to start with Latin, since it’s the closest.

Rian’s standing at the poolside, stretching his legs and bantering with Tay.

 

“Dawson, you better shut your hell mouth!” She says, splashing him with pool water.

 

“Aw, you can do better than that, Jardine.” Rian chides, flicking her ear.

 

“Try me bitch!” Tay grins, sending her goggles flying and hitting Rian square in the chest.

 

“Ow!” Rian says. Their coach sends them a dirty look and they both return to stretching.

 

Alex watches the swimmers with vague interest, rolling his pencil between his fingers. He’s finished his Latin review work, and is moving onto Algebra when the swimmers hit the water and the sound of a gunshot startles him. He accidentally lets go of his pencil and it rolls down the stadium seating, bouncing off of a seat and hitting Coach Willard in the back of the head. Alex cringes, but Coach Willard doesn’t seem to notice.

However, fifty minutes later, someone else does. Rian, without meaning to, steps on the pencil and skids across the pool floor, falling and busting his knee open on a tile.

 

“Fuck!” He cusses. His knee is totally busted - blood is dripping on the tiles and Coach Willard looks like he’s about to chew Rian out for swearing when he notices the massive pool of blood. Alex looks up and sees one of the swimmers down, with a bloody knee. The EMT training his mom made him take pre-university kicks in and he barrels over the seats with his bag, which still has a first aid kit in it for absolutely no reason, other than rare occasions like these.

 

“Hey, this is a closed practice!” Coach Willard shouts. Alex holds up the first aid kit and Coach Willard relents.

 

“Fuck, that’s gnarly.” Tay comments. Alex nudges her aside and starts cleaning the surrounding skin, while Rian lets out a steady stream of curses. If he wasn’t bleeding everywhere, Alex would have been ecstatic to be so close to a hot, shirtless dude.

 

He bandages the cut - it’s not too deep and ends up only being a slice, less of a gash than Alex was expecting - and Rian stands up with the help of two of his teammates. Two poolside guards mop up the blood.

 

“Uh, thanks…” Rian says.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Yeah, man. Thanks Alex.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Rian limps off, supported by two human crutches, and Alex walks over to pick up his pencil.


End file.
